Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for installing and securing glass having a security film.
Description of Related Art
Glass is typically the weak point many criminals exploit in order to gain entry into a building or home. Consequently, it is desirable to have a system and method which allows for increased security compared to the prior art.